


Taking Charge

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's fed up with his lovers fighting over him; so, he decides to show them how to love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinky Kristmas at the insanejournal community daily_deviant.

"Give up, Potter," Blaise said, his voice rising in volume. "No matter how many times Draco invites you back to bed, you're just temporary! It's me he wants to be with."

Harry scoffed. "Right. Our relationship has overcome years of fighting--that says everything, don't you think?"

Blaise stood up, fists clenched, and Harry stood as well. It was clear that if someone didn't step in to stop this, hexes would be flying soon and Draco's lovers would injure themselves and where then would Draco be? Alone and sexually frustrated, that was where. He slammed his book shut and cast two quick body binds on them. "I've had enough. It's past time that we resolve this."

He used his wand and a feather-light charm to direct them into the bedroom. "All the time, never ending, it's always whether I belong to either one of you. Now, as much as I like that I'm so popular," and Draco did not preen, he didn't, "it is not fair to me! Why should I choose between either of you?"

Their eyes widened and Draco smirked. "We have a rather obvious solution before us and we will use it. I like both of you and the sex is great. Why should I have to choose? No. You will cease this fighting and get along!"

He let that sink into their thick skulls and then unfroze them both. His plans did not involve them being frozen and unable to get along, after all. He knew just the push they needed and he was going to direct them to it. However, the moment their mouths were unfrozen, they both sought to to overshadow the other and talk him out of his plan.

He cast a _Silenco_ over the bed where they were and huffed. "No. I will not be dissuaded from this. I want you both and I will keep you both." He turned his glare on Harry. "It doesn't matter that he's a dirty, sneaky Slytherin--I am, remember?" He turned to Blaise. "And I don't care that he's a Gryffindor and the pin up boy for the wizarding world. Neither should you--he has an amazing mouth which overcomes all his other faults."

They were stunned into silence by his words and he removed the _Silenco_. Another flick of his wand and they were nude. They both made outraged noises, but a threatening glare and they were silent again. He settled into a chair that was conveniently placed by his bed and sat back. "As I said, you will both get along and it starts in bed. I intend one day to have all three of us together in bed which starts with you two getting along. Blaise, Harry hates to be topped so you will have to be the bottom. Lucky me you're a switch.

"Harry, be gentle, but not too gentle. If you are, he'll get toppy with you and I know how you hate that. Lube is where it always is gentlemen--Harry, use your fingers, not your tongue and Blaise, don't be pushy."

They were silent, sharing a heavy look. "You really want us both?" Harry asked.

"And you won't...ah, kick either of us out?" Blaise asked.

Draco shook his head. "Why should I? Do I have to repeat myself?"

Harry gulped. "I suppose...I could give it a try."

"Afraid, Potter?" Blaise sneered. "I'm not as much of a bottom as Draco. I'm a bit tougher than that."

Draco bristled, but didn't say anything since it seemed they were _finally_ getting somewhere. Harry took Blaise's words as a challenge and reached into the top drawer of the bedside table and drew out the black handcuffs that, to date, had only been used once. Draco shivered, remembering. He wondered if he could convince them later to use them on him and have them _both_ have their way with him. "This tough?"

Blaise smirked. "Try me, Potter. Show me what you're made of."

Harry narrowed his eyes and in quick, sure movements, had Blaise handcuffed to the bed post. Blaise was still, breath a little shallow, and Draco knew all those signs. Why hadn't his lovers discovered this sooner? He knew they were good together in battle and had suspected they would be good in bed. If only he'd done this sooner.

Harry took the lube from the table and roughly prepared Blaise, his hands sure. Blaise opened his legs wide, eyes hot and wide. Harry smoothed lube over his cock--Draco's mouth watered--and without warning, pushed into Blaise. Blaise grunted and pulled at the handcuffs. Harry leaned his weight on his forearms and rode Blaise at a fast pace, uncaring clearly whether Blaise was getting anything out of this.

"It's a start," Draco said. "But you're meant to be getting somewhere with this, not working out your frustrations."

"And what would you have me do?" Harry demanded, barely slowing his pace.

"Kiss him." Draco was eager to see that, but he knew that it would at least help Harry connect to Blaise. It was because of a rather heated snog after bumping into each other that Harry had first fucked Draco.

"What? Draco, you can't be--mmph!" Blaise's mouth was soundly claimed and he shuddered. Draco grinned. He _had_ said Harry had an amazing mouth, after all.

The pace slowed fractionally and Draco knew he'd won. It became less about anger and frustration and more...tender. A bit. As they both came, Draco wondered if he could get them to do that again.

~~~

"Right ponce, isn't he?" Blaise muttered as he watched Draco leave the room for his prefect duties. It had been several nights since Draco had forced them into this threesome and he still chafed over being reprimanded like a child.

Harry looked up from his homework that he had been put to (it was either do it or he wouldn't be getting laid for some time). "What?"

"Thinks he's so clever," Blaise said. "And he's been smug ever since..."

"So you didn't enjoy it?" Harry asked with a frown.

Blaise smiled seductively. "Oh, I loved it. Have." He moved closer to Harry. "I do prefer to have sex with you than fight."

Harry's eyes ran up and down Blaise's body. "Really?" He put his quill down. "I agree." Every line in his body screamed out that he was about to pounce.

Blaise put his hand up. "Homework first."

Harry pouted, but picked up his quill again. Blaise shook his head. "We should do something about Draco though. Pay him back."

"What did you have in mind?"

"It involves those handcuffs..."

~~~

When Draco returned, Blaise and Harry were ready. One cast a Body Bind and the other secured the door. When Draco was settled on the bed, they undressed him and Blaise made sure Draco was handcuffed to the bed before removed the charm. Draco kicked out, mouth set in a sharp, biting scowl. "Unhand me! Now!"

"Feisty," Harry said. He straddled Draco's hips and shook his head. "We only want to thank you. For the other night."

Draco froze and stared up at him. "Thank me?"

Blaise tossed his pants to the corner and joined them on the bed. He sat on Draco's right and pinched Draco's nipples. Draco jumped and twisted to escape, but with Harry pinning him down, it was useless; it only made him arch into Blaise's hand. "You did a wonderful thing. Harry and I are on the same page now." He shared a small smile and then a kiss with his new lover and he could feel Draco's hungry stare.

"You deserve a reward," Blaise said. He took out the new lube he had ordered--it heated up as the body did--and Harry moved so Blaise could prepare Draco. Harry instead prepared Blaise and Blaise moaned even as he took in Draco's darkening eyes and quickening breath. "Mm."

"I'm sure you've been planning this for a long time," Harry said. "Having both a top and a switch? Now you have us both."

"But I think you forgot one important little detail," Blaise said. "We get to have you. Not the other way around."

Draco swallowed heavily and licked his lips. Blaise kissed them and left Draco, mouth hanging open and begging for more. For while Blaise did know now that Harry did have a wicked mouth, Draco loved nothing more than to suck. Blaise had this intense fantasy of Draco giving a blow job to either Harry or himself and the other one fucking Draco. He shuddered and pulled his fingers out of Draco's arse. "Time for the fun part." He winked and Draco opened his legs wider.

He lifted Draco's legs up, letting them rest on his shoulders. He pushed in, slowly and Draco whined. He squeezed his knees a bit, begging for deeper. When Draco was all but folded in half, Harry lined up behind Blaise and pushed in. Draco's focus was lost, torn between Blaise fucking him or Harry fucking Blaise. Blaise, who though he was a switch, had never been in this position and marked it as one to repeat later. He set the pace, being in the middle and the one who had made this time happen, and nearly lost it when he was overloaded with the sensation of fucking and being fucked. It didn't matter which direction he went in, either he was pushing into someone or being pushed into.

It was glorious.

The slow pace got to Harry who growled and stilled Blaise's hips. "My turn." His rough tone made Blaise shiver. Harry took a far more unrelenting pace, his thrusts shallow, but always pushing deeper, deeper. It pushed Blaise further into Draco who was gasping and moaning, incoherent. When Blaise could fill feel his orgasm rising, he reached for Draco's cock. Draco bit his lip and his eyes screwed shut, body shivering with need. A few pulls and Draco was screaming as he came, overflowing from Blaise's hand onto his stomach.

"Fuck, that's...fuck," Harry whispered and he seized up, flooding Blaise's arse with his seed. Blaise followed soon after, body caught up in the rush.

~~~

Later, sated and lazy, Draco smiled at his lovers. "We are doing that again."

"Not before we stuff you thoroughly," Blaise said.

Harry's answer was only a garbled reply and Blaise smirked at Draco's wide eyes. "Oh, yes, you little minx. One of us in your mouth, the other in your arse. Holding you down and with no way out."

Draco's cock twitched and Harry was looking at them both. "How soon can we do that?"

"Not soon enough," Draco whispered. He pounced on Blaise, mouth hungry. "I'm good if you both are."

Harry's finger slipped into Draco's swollen hole and he smiled when Draco pushed against it. "Blaise?"

Blaise shrugged and pushed on Draco's shoulders. "Let me up, love." Draco whimpered, but let himself be moved so he was reclining against the headboard. Blaise straddled his chest and Draco cupped his arse. He opened his mouth, wanting Blaise's cock, but Harry had used the distraction to his advantage. He had slicked himself up again with lube and pushed in. Draco keened.

Blaise nudged his cock at Draco's mouth, reminding Draco of what he had wanted before. Draco took the hint easy enough, mouth and throat opening up and tongue being entirely too wicked. "Yes, you are a complete bottom, aren't you?" Blaise curled his hands on the headboard and began to shallowly thrust into Draco's mouth. "And it's all for us."

Draco shuddered, eyes glazed over.

FIN


End file.
